


My Week With Sherlock

by Alexgrace927



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, based off My Week with Marilyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgrace927/pseuds/Alexgrace927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson would do anything to be in the film business</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Week With Sherlock

John Watson would do anything to be in the film business. He was always the underachiever in his family, according to them at least. His father was a famous art historian and him and his sister never saw eye to eye on anything. Film making in their opinions was a waste of time and they wished he would've continued going to college, but they let him carry on with his passions. Which John had come to appreciate in time, and just made him want to prove himself to his family even more.

Every Thursday night John went to a small cinema in his neighborhood. It wasn't the most well kept place, but It was strangely homey and comfortable. He enjoyed the familiar faces and strong scent of tobacco that filled the air. But what he enjoyed more was when they played a Sherlock Holmes movie. John thought Sherlock Holmes was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. He never fancied men but he couldn't deny that Sherlock Holmes' was beautiful as well as incredibly talented. Sherlock Holmes was one of the reasons John wanted to get into the film business, he longed to work with someone like him.

John arrived at Lawrence Olvier's Studio days later in search of an internship or really just any job involving film production. He walked in looking his best and strode confidently over to the receptionist.

"What do you want?" Asked the elderly man in an annoyed tone.

"A job on your next film." 

"You're an actor aren't you?" The man said, sounding even more annoyed than before.

"No sir, I'd like to work on the production side." John said smiling.

"We don't start for 8 weeks, come back nearer the time." 

"May I wait until there is a job available?"

The receptionist sighed and paused for a moment. 

"Alright, fine."

John came back to the studio everyday after that. He was greeted by a lovely blonde receptionist.

"You're very persistent." She said looking up and smiling. 

"Well, I'd do anything to be in the film business." John said happily.

"Anything?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Several minutes later John was answering phone calls for the secretary and writing down phone numbers as quickly as he possibly could. The receptionist from several weeks ago walked into the room and John froze, slowly looking up.

"She told me to, uhh umm." John stuttered, awaiting the man's reaction.

"Oh, did she?" He questioned.

"I need a number for Noel Coward, you won't find it in the book." He said smiling faintly, and walked away.

As the man walked out of the room John gave a sigh of relief which was shorty replaced with excitement and surprise. He was beginning to think he would never have a shot at any of this, and he was happy to have something even so mundane. This just meant that he was at least a part of the business and that he would have a better chance at getting to work in production and hopefully someday being able achieve his dream of being a director.

John briskly entered the receptionist office who he had come to find out was the assistant stage manager Hugh Perceval. He set the piece of paper with the number written on it onto his desk and smiled. Hugh rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from his desk.


End file.
